Twins
by Jellytaco
Summary: What if Sasuke had a twin? She wasn't cocky, infact you could say she was Mikoto's clone, except, her journey is a lot tougher Sorry, but it isn't very good t the beginning but it will get better, I promise
1. Chapter 1

**After much thought, I'm re-doing this fail of story. So ahh. I don't own Naruto, not even a car.**

Itachi paced nervously. He was going to be a big brother. He was excited, no... He was over the moon. He was going to have a little brother to cherish and to hold or so he was told. His Kaa-san had gone into labour the night before and judging from the amount of hissing and slippers being thrown at his father, she was in a lot of pain. However, he waited patiently by the door to await for the newest member of the cursed Uchiha Family.

_Click_. Itachi's head snapped up to see his slightly less bloated Kaa-san and Otou-san holding the soon to be bundle of joy. Joys? There was two bundles... maybe he had his Sharingan and was seeing things... No, both were material. Solid. Real. His mother wore a tired smile as she handed the smaller one of the bundles to him. Being very care, as to not break the small child, he takes a look.

"Itachi, meet your brother... Uchiha Sasuke" Mikoto says as Itachi smiles as Sasuke quietly snores "Fugaku... what are you doing, get over here! Now!"

"Y-Yes dear" he stutters "Oh, the horrors I have seen"

"What was that?" Mikoto asks with a fake smile.

"Nothing, here. I'm going to go and talk to my reflection" Fugaku says as he briskly walks away.

"Who's that?" Itachi asks curiously as the bigger bundle snores very loudly.

"Uchiha Maru, meet your Nii-san" Mikoto says as she takes Sasuke back handing over the bigger baby over.

Maru was an extremely loud baby. Always babbling and poking her fingers up her twins nose, much to everyone's dismay. Sasuke now had nostrils that flare when angry. However, the pair did get on very well. Mikoto didn't mind that one her baby girl wasn't exactly a stoic Uchiha. She could do with some cherry company and somebody to dress up. She had to admit, Maru did have more of her looks, but so did Sasuke, it kind of scared her. Kushina seemed to like Sasuke more, while Minato preferred the weird company of Maru. And then they died. Mikoto had a bit of down in the dumps period, but she was a mother and her children needed her, especially with the irresponsible Shisui hanging around. She caught both of the twins in the oven while playing hide and seek with him.

"Never again" Mikoto hisses as she finishes hanging out the washing.

"Kaa-san! Sasuke ate my vegetables again!" Maru complains tugging on Mikoto's apron.

"Why do you like vegetabes so much Maru-chan?" Mikoto asks as she walks her back to the table as Sasuke shoved his face of the red fruits he so desperately desired every hour, of every day.

"I eat them because, I'm gonna be a ninja" Sasuke says as Maru shoves her fingers into her rice and throws it at him.

"DON'T EAT MY STUFF" Maru shouts as Mikoto grabs the fiery young woman before she got hold of the knives, plastic knives mind you, but still knives.

"I'll eat what I want, when I want, where ever I want" Sasuke says as he sticks his tongue out.

"Sasuke stop eating her food" Itachi says as he walks past with Shisui in tow.

"Okay, I'll never eat her food again" Sasuke says as he earns to recognition "Nii-san... when are you going to take me with you?"

"Sasuke, let me get changed and I'll get back to you" Itachi says with a smile.

"Okay" Sasuke says as he pouts.

**Timeskip Of About... 6 Months**

"I'm going to be smart than you" Maru boasts as they sit in the Welcoming ceremony, where Itachi had shown up with Mikoto.

"Are not! And it's smarter" Sasuke says as Maru shoves her fingers up his nose."AHHHH, let go you poo!"

Mikoto glares at the pair as the freeze and face the front and remain quiet for the rest of the Welcome. Maru decided to sit next a brunette as she watched Sasuke get swooned at. Heh. Grinning, she faces the front as the listens to the teacher drawl on. At first lunch or recess, Maru met up with Sasuke as they traded food. Swapping rice balls for tomato's. It was pretty shady. Under the tree. The pair usually kept to themselves, always trying to out do each other. A battle of the best. However, with Sasuke's supreme focus he was slowly getting ahead. Maru didn't focus that well, she did... but she was better at explaining it to other people and helping others and in turn, they helped her. And it was like that for awhile. Until Sasuke really got a advantage. But one with a cost.


	2. Chapter 2

I** do not own Naruto, all I own is Maru :3**

It soon became apparent after all the times that Maru escaped that she wanted that bunny, which she got for free because of it's state it was in, but Maru treasured it with her life and stopped wandering off, instead she'd practise with Sasuke, playing hide and seek, tag and what not, then it was time for them to start at the academy, well Sasuke for Fugaku didn't his daughter to be a ninja, so she would stay at home with her lovely mother.

As time passed, Mikoto noticed that her daughter was highly curious and a fast learner, so just like her mother she became a great cleaner, helper and cooker, always with her trusty companion, Chi-Chi, her rabbit. Mikoto was aware that some children spoke to dolls, but at the age of 7, it was getting a bit weird. Soon Fugaku comes home and reads some scrolls as Mikoto goes shopping. Maru, went with Mikoto, or so he thought.

"Goddam useless twins" Fugaku mutters " Always causing strife, especially Maru, Kami, why couldn't I have had a useful daughter not one who cowards and makes us look weak, we should of left her at the hospital"

Itachi had just walked in hearing this and saw Maru running away, he knew he had to let her go and calm down, plus his father had already caught sight of him. Maru ran, as fast as she could, she was at genin level, after watching her brothers do so often, it took her to the forest, on the boundary of the compound. There she took deep breathes, but even then that wouldn't prepare her for what would happen next.

Mikoto called her family to the table for dinner.

"Dear did you give Maru her medicine?" Mikoto asks as Sasuke comes rushing in.

"How if she was with you?" Fugaku asks.

"I left at home with you, I told, because I had to do some other errands that weren't for children" Mikoto says as the fear starts to set in.

"I saw her earlier run off, she looked terribly upset, so I left her" Itachi says.

"Mom, do you here that?" Sasuke asks as he opens the sliding doors.

Straining their ears, they didn't hear anything for awhile and then.

"MOOOOOOMMMMMY HEEELP" came a faint scream, before screaming and then silence.

They all ran in the direction of the noise, they saw her bunny, lying on the ground with blood. Then they heard more screaming. They all found her, she was up against a tree, quaking in fear. Her kimono was ripped and her face was red, not to mention the kunai sticking out of her, thankfully Sasuke was at home with Shisui.

Itachi made the first move.

"Hey, Maru-chan, its time to go-" Itachi starts.

"GET AWAY FROM ME" Maru screams and begins crying.

"Maru, do you need a hug?" Mikoto asks.

"Mommy?" Maru sniffs.

"Yes, I'm here now" Mikoto says walking over to Mar, it broke her heart.

"Is the bad man gone?" Maru asks as Mikoto says the hand marks on her daughters thighs and the trail of white.

"What bad man?" Mikoto asks as they all see a blonde man his body shaking, his light blue eyes staring at nothing.

"That one" Maru says pointing at the man.

"It's almost like he is in a gen jutsu" Fugaku says examining the man with the Rock Village head band on his forehead.

"Fugaku that's because he is" Mikoto says as Maru opens her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, it's been awhile peps, just read ' My Immortal', I recommend it, it's amazing *snickers*. Oh the real reason, much to mai fans liking this story, I will try and update. So here we are, just you, maybe a snack, maybe you are on a bus or in class and you are reading this story and just for the record... You are fantablous *Does bro fist (is that one word?) just you***

**Chapter 3.**

I guess you could say that Maru was a shy Uchiha, which was unheard of for the Uchiha clan, this disgraced her father, who refused to talk or engage with her. Not that our cute little Maru cared. She clutches Chi Chi closer to her as she tosses in bed, her memories still haunting the small girl. But, just because she didn't care what her father thought of her, she noticed that her mother didn't deserve her screaming out, so she silently cried and cuddled into Chi Chi even harder.

Maru hid behind Mikoto's leg as they went out for lunch. Ramen. Not her ideal choice, not that it was fun for her twin either. Still. She watches as her mother talks to a cute blonde boy, about her age. He stood on his chair, announcing his dream and also face planting into his Miso Ramen. Everybody started laughing.

'Why are they all laughing? That probably hurt' Maru thinks shyly.

"So Maru-chan what do you want?" Mikoto asks.

"The same as you" Maru says using Chi Chi, her Bunny puppet to talk in a high pitch voice.

"Okay" Mikoto says smiling and ordering.

Maru never understood why people smiled when they weren't happy, smiling, but that it's forced, to Maru that was a lie and she didn't like it. What if she started laughing when someone died? That would be rude, but yet when false smiling, it's totally okay? A frown appears on her face. She hated it when people lied to others, but especially when people lied to themselves. Like that false smile her mother had on, after she had been crying about a white stick. Maru may have been a seven year old, but she wasn't stupid. That's another thing she hated ; adults thought that children were idiots, some yes, but what? The rest weren't born beneath a rock, unless they were born in a cave.

Soon, the twins birthday had approached and she had received two bows, one for her and Chi Chi. Her black orbs stared adoringly at her idol and mother. She didn't ever want to ever be without her. But as you know, all good things must come to an end. But it's how you start the next chapter determines the outcome.

Timeskip: To, umm, being put into teams :3

Maru sat bored as she tied a mini Forehead protector around Chi Chi. On the forehead, thus the name. She watches as the girls enter a fantasy with her boring brother. She was surprised no one recognised they were siblings. Well, they would at the end of the day or lesson. She watches as Iruka-sensei reads out the teams.

"Team 7, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki ,Sasuke Uchiha and " Iruka starts, when a mimi feud starts, but it is put out.

"Sorry" Naruto says.

"As I was saying, Sasuke Uchiha and due to an odd number students-" Iruka starts, but to be interrupted by Maru/ Chi Chi.

"Wrong, Akane-san moved" she says as Iruka nods and sighs.

'Thank kami, a four man team may have been too much' Iruka says.

Timeskip to meeting her teammates and sensei.

Maru felt her teammate staring right into her eyes. His amber eye's and kitty ears were intent on watching her. Her other teammate was watching his brother, who was watching Maru.

'Another set of twins?' Maru thinks as they sit where they were told to.

"Alright Munchkins, sorry about the wait" a voice says from behind.

"WOAH! Isn't that..." one twin starts.

"It is..." the other begins.

**Let me know who it should be and possible names for the twins. Btw (By the way), they will have descriptions next chapter, unless I have the 'announcement or excuse' of why I stopped or some sh*t.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm bored! So here we go. # IdontownNaruto**

**Helpful insight :3**

**Authors notes.**

_Chi Chi speaking_

Normal talking/'thinking'

Chapter Four (No dah)

Examining her teammates and her sensei, she all thought they were dicks, but tolerable dicks. She wasn't going to be stuck as her clan. But, under no circumstances she would not wear her emotions like clothing, like how people dress to impress, a stupid concept. People should fall in love with the true version, not some cheap or expensive look that isn't you. Both identical twins were fussing over their sensei. Maru eyed their sensei carefully. He was fairly young, 26. He was clean shaven with big blue eyes, which stood out against his tan skin and brown spiky hair. His abs were on show, as _if_ they were a masterpiece, it didn't help he only wore navy blue cargo pants, accompanied by his shuriken holster, hugging his leg, making unnecessary crinkles, not that anyone noticed.

"Hey, kiddo's, I ain't gonna easy, so afta yo finish yo can learn bout each other, questions?" he asks.

" _ So I don't have to respect you?"_ Maru says through Chi Chi.

"Of course, but first thing first, all you have to do is defeat me, sorry kiddo's only two can pass, so think carefully" the unknown sensei says.

"_That's stupid, we were put in teams for a reason"_ Maru says as Chi Chi's mouth moves, but Maru's face remains blank.

"Good for you, okay you saw through that all you have to do is defeat me, because we too many gennin this year, so START!"

"Okie Dokie let's ask puppeteer to help out" Sora says as he confronts the thinking the girl.

"Heya, I'm Ryuu and this is Sora, would you assist us?" Sora asks.

"_No..." _

Keibi was getting tired of waiting and went to investigate what was the hold. He feels kunai being launched at him, ducking with ease, he watches as the runts attack with Taijutsu. Knocking them back with a simple chakra infused fist, he watches as they collide with a boulder. Through the stuffy and dusty dust (Heh), two white haired boys tackle him to the ground. Not wanting hurt them, he goes to grab his Katana, only to see a foot, aiming right for him from up above.

"_Say your prayers-_" she gets interrupted when Keibi does a substitution with a rather nice log, not that anybody cared about the log, this made the log sad.

At about this time, Naruto got butt poked. Hard. His screech was heard far and wide, even the log. Anyway... Keibi was snickering at the futile plan as he knocked out the two kitty boys. Drawing out Yasahiro, his Katana and soul mate, he looks at the river, before he knew it, he had been punched by a flash of white. Looking at the twins behind him, he wonders what it could of been. Dodging a deadly duet of attacks completely synchronised and to be quite honest, pretty damn hard to dodge, even for a jounin and that's when he heard it. His call of defeat, when Maru managed to jab him through the distraction. Sure it seemed easy but it wasn't and he couldn't figure out how they recooperated so quickly...

Waking up, he brushes some hair out of his eyes and nods.

"Okay, time for celebrations! I'm Keibi and this is Yasahiro, you can just call me sensei. I enjoy weather, water and calligraphy. I dislike cats and mai occasional accent. My dream is to have enough children for a soccer team, now who is next?" Keibi asks rubbing his eyes.

"_I am Chi Chi and this is Maru. I enjoy dango, friends and cats. I am not fond of false hopes or emotions, neither is Maru and lastly, our dream is to show that not all clan members of the main family are losers and stuck up pricks" _Maru says as Sora nods.

"Wellllll... I'm Sora, I love my twin, cats and my mom, I hate dogs, that people can't tell us apart sometimes and my dream is to be the first male to take part in polygamy in Konoha" Sora says truthfully.

"I'm Ryuu, despite my name, I love candy, cosplay, Otaku's and Sora, I absolutely hate women on their periods, dogs and my dream is to be happy" Ryuu says.

"You guys call that bonding?" Keibi asks bringing out some Sake.

"_No. Maru we are leaving"_ Maru says leaving.

"Fun sponge!" Ryuu shouts.

"Meet here at six" Keibi shouts pouring 3 glasses.

The very next day... Well guess, the majority of Team 13 was curing a hang over, it was called off.

Timeskip.

Maru couldn't help but think why the twins keep those horrible poncho jumper things with like a Mexican feel to it, when they had ab's to match Kakashi's. Blushing she looks at the ground as they travel to a small village to buy a buckthorn berry tree, for the all natural art day for the kids in Konoha. Collecting the good, she didn't expect action this quick, sure Sasuke had fought some criminals, but for her to do so, well she was shaking with excitement. Keibi, was excited to see the extent of his female's ability as she had only expressed the basics.

Let's just say it wasn't going to end well for one side.

Keibi was having trouble protecting his genin as the 3 enemy ninja attack and their hounds attacking them. All of them were very low on chakra, nearing on the empty side of things. Keibi watches as the twins get tossed aside like flimsy noodle astray from the bowl. He feels Maru's small back press against his, now it had dwindled down to just three thugs and no hounds.

"Maru escape and get help" Keibi says barely dodging a killing blow and dishing one right back.

"_I'll pass"_ she says as she one handily dodges multiple blows.

"Look, I know you want to awaken your sharingan, but it is too risky. It's an order" Keibi says as she elbows him, before collapsing.

"Lookie, she collapsed and finally" a thug says grabbing his axe.

"Maru-"

"Come fourth; Anju, upgraded machinery mistress of Camiko series" Maru says as she summons an oversized barbie, only with sh*t loads of kickass weapons.

"First timer, a strong one no doubt, heh, let's do this!" Anju shouts as her arm molds into a morning star." Morning motherf*uckers :3"

Timeskip to when they return.

Dragging two heavy catboys to the gate, before collapsing and letting themselves rest. The log eyes the Buckthorn Berry plant, atleast it was pretty. Mr Loggy stares endearingly at the orange berried plant. Ms. Buckthorn Berry unaware of the lonely log watching...

**Some of you will notice references to 'Blue Exorcist', which I truly recommend, both anime and manga. # I love Nemu Takara, he is where I got the whole Maru puppet idea. Anyway, if you have a wimpy person who always whines, my favourite saying is now ' Take some Viagra and harden up' Btw, if you are reading this is and you are under 12 and you don't know what it is, don't ask your Mom or pop and don't say you heard it from me, know matter how cool I may be. Anyway peps, stay positive and live life like a ... a whatever you chose.**


End file.
